supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Milton (The Primordials)
"Anna Milton" is the human name of a former fallen angel and ally of the Winchesters. During the apocalypse, she attempted to go back in time and prevent Dean and Sam from being born but was killed by Michael, who intercepted her to protect his vessel. When the Angel Tablet was brought back to Heaven by Metatron his first usage of it was to bring back all the angels who died over the years as children, with Anna among them. History Anna was created at an unknown point in the past and like many of the younger angels has never actually met God personally. She, along with a group of angels that included Castiel and Uriel, was sent to Earth over 2000 years ago as part of the small effort by Michael to protect humanity after Heaven lost so many angels during the wars against Amara and the Eldritch Horrors. She eventually left Heaven and reincarnated as a human roughly twenty years before the Apocalypse, and during the event gradually regained her memories and powers. She was sent to a mental hospital due to the perception that she was insane for her claims about the coming apocalypse. Biography Anna was encountered by the Winchesters and assisted them during the leadup to the Apocalypse, showing them how to make Angel-Banishing Sigils. When Castiel and Uriel revealed she was formerly an Angel, specifically, their former Captain, and demanded the Winchesters surrender her to them. Her grace was eventually returned to her, allowing her the full strength of her angelic power and destroying the meat suit of the demon Alastair, she fled from Castiel and Uriel after this, who were wary of chasing after her. Castiel managed to locate Anna and, along with a few other angels, brought her to Heaven for judgment. She was tortured for an unknown period of time before an opportunity for escape presented itself, which was unknowingly provided by God. In an attempt to stop the Apocalypse from ever happening, Anna went back to before Sam and Dean were born to kill their parents, which would prevent the Archangels from having True Vessels to use, negating, or at least delaying, the Apocalypse for some time. She was found out by Michael before her plan could come to fruition, and the oldest Archangel killed her, saving Sam and Dean's lives. Powers & Abilities Anna is a powerful angel and was the superior of Castiel and Uriel during their initial time on Earth. She is powerful enough when at full strength to destroy Alastair's meat-suit merely by regaining her Grace, while angels on the level of Castiel's initial power and Uriel were unable to smite him. Currently, she is a fledgling angel and weaker than normal angels, though she is far stronger than a human. * Immortality: Like all of her siblings, Anna is unable to die from natural causes and has the potential to live forever. * Invulnerability: Anna is immune to mundane weaponry and methods that deal with demons, monsters, or spirits. As a fledgling angel, Anna can be quite easily killed by demons. * Super Strength: Anna is very strong and capable of overwhelming almost all monsters, most demons, and weaker angels. She was powerful enough that normal angels Uriel and Castiel were wary of facing her. As a fledgling angel, she is still stronger than a human, but weaker than demons and monsters. Former Powers & Abilities * Invulnerability: Anna is immune to mundane weaponry and methods that deal with demons, monsters, or spirits. She can be harmed by powerful demons but is unable to be killed by the vast majority of them. Angel Blades and sufficiently powerful entities can harm and kill Anna. * Invisibility: Anna can turn herself invisible, and did so for thousands of years while watching over humanity. * Teleportation: Anna can teleport almost anywhere in existence, only blocked by certain magics and higher beings. * Telekinesis: Anna can overwhelm many beings with her mind, though this power is less effective on beings stronger than her. * Supernatural Perception: Anna can sense anything supernatural in nature unless they are higher beings masking their presence from her or hidden by magics. * Super Strength: Anna is very strong and capable of overwhelming almost all monsters, most demons, and weaker angels. She was powerful enough that normal angels Uriel and Castiel were wary of facing her. * Dream Manipulation: Anna can appear in the dreams of mortals. * Smiting: Anna can smite demons, monsters, and humans. Certain stronger demons and the most powerful of monsters are immune to this power, as are her fellow angels, Nephesh, Leviathan, and Reapers. * White Light: Anna can project a blast of white light which is able to harm, if not kill, many beings. Weaknesses While very powerful, Anna is far from invincible even after regaining her full strength. As a fledgling angel, Anna is far more vulnerable than before. Beings * Primordial Beings - The most powerful beings in existence can do anything they want to Anna; Pagan altered her teleportation ability to prevent her from leaving Heaven while a Fledgling Angel. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Angels Category:Human Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters